The continuing advances in the state of the art in integrated circuits are resulting in smaller electronics devices in all fields and applications. This phenomenon is readily apparent with all electronic devices including PCs (personal computers), workstations and other computer-related systems. Recently, the widespread acceptance and use of the Internet has created a demand for even smaller computer related terminals referred to as "network computers". The shrinkage of the electronics enclosures has resulted in thinner boxes which make it difficult or even impossible to position the box or enclosure on its side for vertically oriented placement since the thinner dimensions of the enclosure create an unstable base for vertical mounting situations.
Moreover, in many applications, it is desirable and even necessary to have the option to position the main computer enclosure in either a vertical orientation (typically for a workstation application) or a horizontal orientation (typically for a desktop application). Further, for most applications, the PC or network computer needs to be configured mechanically to be able to be mounted in either orientation, and also the electronics enclosure needs to be designed for compact packaging and shipment to dealers and end users.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing arrangement which allows and enables mechanical configuration options to provide for mechanically stable placement of thin electronics enclosures in either horizontal or vertical orientations.